


it's like a

by shift



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shift/pseuds/shift
Summary: excerpts and stuff i want to write out fully but probably never will. most likely dream-centric!





	1. Markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> work named after my own namesake, shift by shinee

Mark puts his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. He kicks a pebble with his shoe, then looks up again, squinting against the sunlight behind Donghyuck. "I'd kick his ass for you."

Donghyuck tries to muffle a giggle, hands clenching on the rail he's perched on. "He'd send you to the hospital in three seconds."

"Nah, he's weak," Mark says confidently, shaking his head. "He'll run crying to Taeyong before he fights back."

Donghyuck laughs again at the thought. In his mind, he sees Yukhei cowering against the lockers, Mark standing nearby triumphantly. He briefly considers whether Yukhei would actually be able to throw a decent punch and decides that, yes, he probably would, maybe hard enough for mark to get a split lip. Mark would look good like that, with his hair all mussed, blood on his cheek, fighting for Donghyuck. This idea puts a feeling in his stomach that he ignores.

Donghyuck tosses his head back, looking at the sky. There's only a few clouds. He takes it as a sign. "This Thursday?"

"Sure," Mark smiles at him easily. They hold gazes a second too long. "Can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that's it. lucas isnt really a bully character but hyuck hates him for some reason... idk it doesnt rly need context does it ?


	2. Markhyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an experiment with irony, which is one of my all-time favorite literary devices. it's that trope where the mains hate each other and then they think they slept together when they were really drunk but their friends know they didn't (and won't tell them) but i didn't really have anywhere to go with it after what you're about to read and i'm not really into markhyuck anymore, so...
> 
> warnings: this is centered around an alleged hookup so it does refer to sex some

It's warm. Mark registers that first. It's almost as if he's sleeping beside a furnace, or another person—

Wait.

Mark cracks one eye open. This isn't his bedroom. Never in his life would he pick out such god-awful curtains. He wouldn't be caught dead with such an ugly floral-print bedspread, either. He feels bad that this girl he slept with must not know she has such bad taste. His eyes fall shut again, wondering how hot the girl must have been if he had really still slept with her after seeing this mess. Unfortunately, he can't remember a fucking thing, what with the way his head is still pounding.

Gingerly, he turns over, expecting to see an extremely hot girl. Instead, he is met with a sleeping Lee Donghyuck, enemy #1.

Mark books it.

 

"I think I slept with you-know-who."

Jaehyun nearly spits out his coffee. Mark cringes and waits for him to stop sputtering. "You _think_?"

Mark looks down at the cushion on his lap, cheeks reddening. "Why else would I wake up pantsless in his bed?"

"Bro," Jaehyun mutters, shaking his head. They both look over the couch at the sound of the front door opening. Johnny, Ten, and Taeyong enter, toeing off their shoes.

"Why does Mark look like he got hit by a train?" Ten asks, grinning. Mark falls sideways onto the couch, covering his face with his hands. Jaehyun pats his butt comfortingly.

"Mr. Genius here thinks he fucked Lee Donghyuck."

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Mark whines into his hands. At the same time, Ten lets out a loud laugh, and Taeyong walks into the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of _I don't even want to know._

"Doesn't he have, like, a personal vendetta against you?" Johnny asks, always the only helpful one. "Why would you sleep with him?"

"Also, aren't you straight?" Ten giggles. He's always found heterosexual problems amusing.

Mark swallows hard. "Um, about that."

The room falls silent. Mark feels the weight of the situation crushing down on his scrawny, weak body and tells himself this is how he's going to die. Right here on his fraternity couch. Goodbye. He's giving his shit to Jeno because he's the only one that ever vaguely respects him. The end.

"So, you like Donghyuck," Taeyong states from the kitchen doorway. Mark pushes himself off the couch to glare at him.

"I never said that."

Jaehyun snorts. Ten has his ugly "I'm trying not to laugh at you" face on. Mark curls in on himself again. This is really how he's gonna die.

* * *

When Donghyuck arrives half an hour late to the auditorium, his head hurts so much he can barely even see. He's only coming to prove to Jaemin that he can get up this early on a Sunday.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed," Jaemin says, handing him a paintbrush and a container of green paint. Renjun and Jeno are with him as well, also painting props for the next showcase. Donghyuck plops himself on the floor near the tree they're painting in pretense of adding grass to the base.

Besides the sound of Doyoung arguing with the producer, all is silent. Donghyuck is content with wallowing in his miserable headache, until Jeno pipes up cheerfully, "I heard you had fun last night."

Donghyuck ignores him. He's very invested in this grass. It's important. It's going to be the star of the show. Jaemin kicks him in the side.

"Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry at all.

"I'm gonna throw up on your shoes," Donghyuck threatens. It's not very menacing. "Jeno, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I told you he would play innocent," Renjun nags the others. They go back to working together in silence. Jaemin really does kick him on accident a few minutes later, so Donghyuck puts down his paintbrush to tie his shoelaces together. Jaemin doesn't even notice.

"Hey, Hyuck, did you check Instagram this morning?" Renjun asks. Jaemin snickers, still unaware of the current state of his shoes. Donghyuck doesn't look up, but he knows that if he did, Jeno would be grinning from ear to ear. He wishes he had better friends.

"I literally woke up half an hour ago." Donghyuck deadpans. Honestly, he feels like he's about to faceplant into his paintcan.

"You woke up alone?" Jaemin asks suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't I?" Donghyuck looks up at him. The stage lights and headache make it hard to even open his eyes, but he can still glare just fine. Jaemin twists around to look at the other two, then back down at Donghyuck. "Guys, I think he really doesn't know."

"Know what?" Donghyuck asks.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Renjun asks disbelievingly.

"No?"

"I do!" Jaemin proclaims. "I remember watching you make out with Mark Lee."

Before he can even process Jaemin's words, Donghyuck has Jeno's phone shoved in his face and sure enough, there it is. A dark, grainy photo, but it's picture proof nonetheless. In the image, Donghyuck is pressed up against the wall, Mark's hands bunched up in his collar. Donghyuck hears the others laugh above him. It's not real. There's no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah, it was gonna be something like: at the end 00 line confesses to hyuck that the pic was actually a pic of them fighting and mark realizes that he woke up pantsless because he takes his clothes off in his sleep but haha mark and donghyuck made out for real ! anyway after retyping this up i actually really really like this and wish i had more direction with it. sorry, it's probably really unsatisfying knowing this will never be completed. :/


	3. Nomin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an early excerpt from something I should have up soon. I decided not to keep it because I found it a little repetitive and I changed the scene so it just didn't fit anymore.

Years and years of feelings have been culminating to this point. Jeno stands there, chest pressed against Jaemin's arm, and it's like an elastic band is between them, pulled completely taught. Jaemin lets it snap.

Jeno stumbles back in surprise at the sudden lips against his, but Jaemin rightens them, kissing him softly. The sweatshirt in Jeno's hand drops to the floor as he pulls Jaemin closer by the waist. It's perfect. His hands slip up to cup Jeno's neck to pull him closer, kiss him deeper, share this feeling with him. Jeno's other hand rests in the small of his back, warmth radiating from that point. It's so passionate, romantic, sensual that Jaemin can't help but let out a little noise. Not a moan, not a squeak, but more than just an exhale. The sound seems to fuel Jeno on, stepping backwards to settle on his bed.


End file.
